grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaustreich
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = Tim Steinkellner Joe Richard Shaw Steinkellner Rick Thornton Heidi McDunnah Selina Golias Robert "Robby" Kyle Johnny Rodwick Chester Avery |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |volume2 = X |novels = X |killy = X }} A Klaustreich (KLOU-strahyk; Ger. Klaue "claw" + Streich "strike") is an alley cat-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When Klaustreichs woge, they gain outward pointed ears and a feline muzzle that terminates in a pink feline nose. Their faces and bodies are covered with fur, which varies greatly in color and pattern, sometimes light gray, brown, or a dappled pattern resembling that of a . Males lose their human hair while females keep theirs. Eye color also varies between jade green and yellow. They reproduce in litters like cats. Like several Wesen, they can focus their woge to just their eyes; doing so may improve their vision at night, which can be particularly helpful when trying to spot a Reinigen from a distance. Physically, they are quite strong, able to perform cat-like leaps over a distance of several yards, and they can match blows with a Grimm, suggesting superhuman strength. While their strength is still inferior to Grimms, they are powerful enough that they can knock a Grimm out if they deliver a sucker punch to the face. Despite having both razor sharp fangs and claws, Klaustreichs prefer to use the latter in combat, which can cause massive damage when combined with their strength. They are also significantly more durable than humans, able to take and quickly recover from suffering incredible force, even to the head. One, for example, was able to take multiple strikes to the head with a frying pan, have a vase and jar broken over his head, and be repeatedly assaulted, and he still showed no signs of damage afterwards. Behavior Women often find male Klaustreichs irresistible, but it never ends well for those who fall for them, as male Klaustreichs are very possessive and abusive towards their soul-mates. It is very rare for a woman to escape a relationship with a Klaustreich relatively or completely unscathed. It is unknown how they attract women, be it a physiological feature similar to Ziegevolks, or simply pure charisma. It would appear to be charisma, however, as a Klaustreich's hold is nowhere near as strong or as permanent as a Ziegevolk's. Monroe told Nick that it is a good idea to sleep with one eye open when there's a Klaustreich around, as Klaustreichs are treacherous and highly aggressive. Like many Wesen, they fear Grimms. However, Tim Steinkellner did not show fear when he saw Nick, only hatred. Female Klaustreichs are not nearly as aggressive nor as treacherous as their male counterparts, but they tend to keep bad company and can sometimes be found in a line of work that is not very reputable, as with Heidi McDunnah, who was a prostitute. Female Klaustreichs do care deeply for their friends, however, and will look out for those they care about much more than male Klaustreichs do. Klaustreichs, particularly males, enjoy harassing Reinigen for fun in a pastime known as Reini-bashing. The goal is usually to just beat up the Reinigen, but on some occasions, the Reinigen is killed. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (The following was written by Nick Burkhardt) Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images KlaustreichConcept.jpg|Concept art Klaustreich Early Concept Art.jpg|Early concept art Cat wesen.png 116-cat.png Tim-Morphed2.png Klaustreich Woge - Tim Steinkellner.gif 116-Tim morph.png 309-Joe woged.png 310-promo6.jpg 310-promo12.jpg 310-Klaustreich Joe woge.gif 319-Trubel attacked by Lausenschlange and Klaustreich.gif 319-Klaustreich.png 319 Klaustreich and Lausenschlange.png 405-Shaw woged.jpg 409-Klaustreich woge.gif 409-Shaw woged.jpg 416-Rick Thornton woged.png 420-A woged Heidi grieves.png 420-Heidi McDunnah woged.png 505-Johnny looks for some Reinigen.png 505-Rodwick woged.png 505-Selina woged.png 611-Wild Things.gif Trivia *Selina Golias is the only Klaustreich to have appeared with a dappled pattern in her woged form, resembling that of a calico cat. Calico cats are typically almost always female. Category:Feline Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in California Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Washington